Of Things Unseen
by wizards-inmyattic
Summary: My name is Erica Summers, and this is the story of my life. Coincidentally, it is also the story of my death, and the events that occurred in between. By the end of this story, you will have learned about my first love, the time I was betrayed by a 'friend,' and my discovery of a magical world coexisting with the one I had always known. There's only one problem. I'm a muggle.
1. The Barrier

**Hey. Cristen there. I don't own Harry Potter, only Erica, her family and Maxine. Please enjoy!**

Erica Summers is a muggle. She isn't supposed to pass through the border at Platform 9 ¾, but she is soon thrust into a world beyond anything she could have imagined. But what enables Erica to see through the glamour charms? What will happen if her powers are used for evil? Join Erica and all of your favorite Harry Potter characters as they attempt to face a force greater than anything they have ever known.

**Erica**

"Max, hurry up!"

My best friend Maxine Knightley hurried behind me, dragging her extremely large suitcase with behind her. Her straight blonde hair had begun to slip out of its ponytail, and her face was red from the weight of her luggage.

I waved goodbye to Mrs. Knightley, who sped off in her car.

"Coming, Erica. This thing is heavy! Which platform should we go to?" Maxine asked with a grunt.

I checked my ticket. "Platform 9."

"A little help would be nice," Maxine snapped.

"Sure. You're so helpless sometimes." I grin as I swing my tiny black carry-on bag. "Why'd you pack so heavily? We're only going to be gone for two days."

Maxine sighed and followed me further into the station. "I know. But my sister told me that there are _really_ cute boys in her neighborhood.

As we walked, I collided with a boy with platinum blonde hair falling loosely around his head. He scowled at me and dusted off his shirt.

"Watch where you're going, filthy little muggle."

I whirled around and slammed my hands down on my hips indignantly. "Excuse me? _What_ did you call me?"

Maxine and her oversized bag reached me and the boy. "What happened Erica?"

"This boy called me a name."

The boy in question rolled his eyes and turned away from us, as if to leave. "I don't have time for this nonsense. I have a train to catch."

Maxine shouted a rude word after the boy. Many people turned to stare in our direction, including an elderly woman who nearly fainted at Maxine's language. A middle-aged couple made their way through the crowd, following the boy. The man had the same superior look on his face, and I deduced he must be the boy's father.

As I mused, Maxine grabbed my elbow and pointed to the right.

"There's Platform 9!"

I looked at my watch as we walk. 10:57. I knew we had three minutes to board our 11:00 train to visit Maxine's sister. School for us started on September 5th, so this was our last vacation of the summer. I was so lost in thought, that I missed Maxine's near face-plant.

"Your shoes are untied," I offered.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

I flashed Maxine a grin. "You're welcome, lieutenant sarcasm!"

Maxine bent down to knot her laces again, and I did a quick scan of the station. I wasn't sure if I was searching for something. Nonchalantly, I leaned against the barrier that was separating platforms nine and ten.

The problem was, it was no longer a barrier.

I could hear myself screaming as I fell. I landed- hard, on my bottom. When I stood up, I was still at the train station, but Maxine was no longer in sight. In fact, she was nowhere to be found at all. I grumbled to myself.

_She left me,_ I reasoned. _I wait for her to tie her shoes, and she _leaves _me!_

I turned to board my train and noticed something different. Instead of the black steam locomotive I had viewed just moments earlier, I was facing a scarlet machine. The boy from earlier passed me with his parents.

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were a muggle!"

"I don't exactly-"

He gave me a smile. "Looking for a spot on the train? You can sit with me and my mates, if you'd like," the boy said. His behavior seemed different than it had just minutes prior, when it seemed that my very existence disgusted him.

And what was a muggle?

Numbly, I followed the boy onto the train. I decided I'd search for Maxine once we boarded. The boy chatted with me as we walked. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"

"Erica Summers."

"What year are you in? I haven't seen you around Hogwarts before."

I frowned. "Around where? Isn't this the train to Birmingham?"

Draco paused. He turned around to face me, apparently not hearing me. "Come on. I want you to meet my mates."

We reached a compartment. Inside, sat a tall dark-skinned boy, a lanky boy with a sullen look, a pale blonde girl, and a girl with pug-like features. Draco gestured to each one in turn. "Erica, this is Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson."

"Nice to meet you," Theodore said. He scooted over to make room for me next to him.

"We're Slytherins," Blaise added. "What house are you in?"

Draco's eyes flitted to me as he joined sat next to Blaise. "She's a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She hasn't been sorted yet," he said.

_I am? _I thought. _ What's Beauxbatons? And since when am I a student there?_

Pansy looked me up and down with a bored expression. "I hope she's a pureblood. Your father wouldn't want you mingling with mudbloods."

"Or pugbloods," Blaise said. He elbowed Theodore and they snickered softly.

"I can handle myself."

The five of them began a conversation with so many proper nouns and unfamiliar things included that I stopped trying to follow along, choosing to pick at an annoying hangnail and think about Maxine instead. Where had my best friend gone?

Where would this train take me? It was obvious I had made a mistake by boarding the mysterious steam engine.

I bit my lip as I pondered. Was Maxine still waiting for me at King's Cross? Had she boarded the right train- without me?

I turned to Daphne. "I'm so excited to go to…" what was the word Draco had used? "Hogwarts. I can't wait to learn about…" My voice trailed off, and as expected, Theodore cut in.

"Magic," he interrupted.

"Yeah, that."

What was going on? Had I bumped my head on the platform and begun hallucinations about magic? Had I read one too many young adult vampire romance novels? I was so confused right then, I didn't hear Draco calling my name.

"Erica!" He repeated. It was clear from the tone of his voice that Draco had been calling me for a few moments.

I looked over at him, still puzzled. "What did you say, Draco?"

"I said, 'I want to show you something.' Come on."

We left the compartment, Draco's friends continuing their own conversations. Draco led me into a new compartment, shooing out two timid looking eleven-year-old girls. "Tell me honestly, Erica. How did you get here?"

I quickly retold the story of my falling through a seemingly solid wall, and being mistaken for a student and herded onto the train. I asked if there was any way for me to return to King's Cross Station and find Maxine.

Draco pursed his lips in thought. "I _suppose_ it's too late right now. The train won't stop until it reaches Hogwarts. Of course, I could take you to Dumbledore when we get there. He's the Headmaster. Until then, I'll tell you everything you need to know to blend in. Remember the story about being a Beauxbatons Transfer."

"But why?" I asked.

"Because," Draco drawled. "You're a muggle. You shouldn't have even been able to make it across the barrier. And if Pansy found out, she'd run straight to my father. If he knew I was associating with muggles…"

I nodded. "Is the Wizarding World that prejudiced?"

Draco answered immediately. "Yes."

He began to tell me about the Hogwarts Houses, and I proceeded to listen. I hope this wouldn't be too difficult.

Oh, what had I gotten myself into?

**In the next chapter: Hermione Granger plays Good Samaritan and buys candy for a confused girl. **


	2. Of Chocolate Frogs

**I don't own Harry Potter. Enough said, I think. Read and review!**

**Previously, on ****_Of Things Unseen: _****A muggle girl named Erica falls through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾, and meets Draco Malfoy and his friends. **

Hermione

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

I looked up from my book as Harry and Ron jumped up eagerly to buy snacks. I tossed Ron a galleon. "She'd like a package of sugar quills," he said. He looked pleased with himself for remembering my favorite snack. Then Ron proceeded to order his own.

"Thank you," Harry said. He turned to me as he opened a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Are you reading _Hogwarts: A History _again?"

"Yes."

Ron rolled his eyes. "How many times can you learn about the history of a castle without getting bored?" he asked.

I shook my head and went back to the volume.

Harry took a toy snitch out of his pocket and tossed it to Ron. "Oi mate! Catch!"

"I've got it!"

They threw the small golden ball back and forth. Ron looked over at me and grinned. "Do you want to play?"

I shook my head. "No thanks." I went back to my book.

Outside the compartment, the food trolley hadn't moved. A girl around my age with curly brown hair and caramel colored skin was trying to order a snack, but she was using muggle money. I went out of the compartment.

"Need some help?"

The girl gave a squeak, and looked away sheepishly. "Yes please."

I handed the food trolley lady another galleon, and the woman gave the girl two chocolate frogs. She handed one to me. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," I said. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Erica Summers."

I squinted at her with a frown on my face. "Do I… do I _know_ you from someplace? You look very familiar."

Erica shrugged and laughed nervously. "Probably not. But who knows?"

I was extremely sure I had seen Erica before, and I didn't mean at Hogwarts. But if she was a wizard… I didn't hang around many magical folk outside of school, excluding Harry and the Weasley family. So maybe I didn't know Erica.

Our extremely short conversation was interrupted by Draco Malfoy. I pulled a face as I saw him drawing closer. _What could he want?_ I thought. He sauntered up to Erica and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Erica. The break's over. We aren't finished yet."

I looked confused. "Finished what?"

"Wizard business."

I glared at Draco. He returned it with what Ron had dubbed the 'famous Malfoy sneer.' We stood there for a few beats, neither of us wanting to be the one to give in first. Looking away was akin to defeat. Erica stood awkwardly, staring back and forth between us.

"Let's go," Malfoy said finally. With that, he tugged Erica in the opposite direction. She shot me an apologetic glance over her shoulder. I gave her an understanding smile.

Aside from Ginny, I didn't really have any female friends. Maybe this Erica Summers girl would be a new companion for me. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were alright, but they could be very gossipy. I hoped she wasn't like them.

I rejoined Harry and Ron in the compartment. Ron was stuffing his face, as usual. His chosen treat was a Cauldron Cake, and Harry nibbled a Pumpkin Pasty. I bit open the package of sugar quills and removed one. The sugary goodness melted across my tongue.

"Oo as at?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

"I don't know. Erica something," I answered. I rolled my eyes and bit the tip off another sugar quill. I had been speaking 'Ron food-speak' for two years, and I was quite fluent in the language. Harry regarded the man sitting in the compartment.

We continued to talk, even once the train was attacked by dementors, and the man (revealed to be Remus J. Lupin) gave Harry chocolate as a remedy.

By the time we arrived at Hogsmeade Station and prepared to ride the carriages up the castle, I noticed Erica again. She was still with Malfoy and his cronies, laughing with Theodore Something-or-other while Pansy glared at her. Malfoy helped Erica inside and I lost sight of her.

_She appears to be a third year as well, _I mused. _But why hadn't I seen her before? _Maybe she was a friend of the Malfoys. If this was the case, I had no desire to befriend a pro-pureblood supremacy fanatic.

Harry and Ron started throwing the tiny snitch around again, and I didn't protest when Ron tossed the ball to me. I joined in their game with a smile on my face.

"You're pretty good at this 'Mione. Catch!"

I didn't have the heart to tell Ron that my name was 'HERmione,' not 'Mione,' and threw the snitch to Harry wordlessly. He sent it sailing back to Ron. I told my friends that the game had been fun, but I wanted to read again.

As they continued to toss, I stared at my book. My eyes swam over the same paragraph over and ever, not comprehending the words. Harry and Ron's conversation began to fade away. I closed my book and turned to the window. It was raining.

We rode the rest of the way to Hogwarts in thought as raindrops streaked down the glass. I hugged my book closer to my chest and I pondered many burning questions I could feel tugging at the back of my mind.

As a woman of logic, thinking was what I did best.

**In the next chapter: Erica meets Professor Dumbledore and her plans for the future begin.**


	3. It's Gandalf!

**Cristen here! Just like Chapters 1 and 2, I don't own Harry Potter. It wouldn't be nearly as AMAZINGLY written if I did. Also, many people would still be alive, and Voldemort would have fallen off a cliff. So… yeah. Anyway, read on!**

**Previously on ****_Of Things Unseen: _****Hermione rides to Hogwarts with Harry and Ron, meets Erica, has a run-in with Malfoy and does some thinking.**

Erica

"I hope we figure out what's wrong with you," Draco said. "This is highly unnatural. I never knew muggles could see through the barrier. I mean, the barrier is there to keep muggles from discovering our world."

"Nothing is _wrong_ with me," I snapped. I frowned at Draco.

Ever since we got off the train, he had been treating me like a ticking time bomb. It was apparent (at least to Draco, Theodore and Blaise) that I was either extremely gifted or extremely dangerous.

According to them, muggles who could see through glamour charms were either nonexistent or so rare that the last one died during an epidemic of the bubonic plague.

Blaise acted me as though I was a diseased puppy; some sickly thing that he only kind-of-sort-of pitied. Theodore, on the other hand, seemed intrigued by my 'sight,' and had spent a portion of the train ride with Draco and me in a separate compartment. He had watched Draco teach me about the Wizard world, and laughed at Draco's poor teaching skills.

That bit went a little something like this:

**Draco: Do you remember the four houses of Hogwarts?  
Me: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and… and… I forgot the last one.  
Draco: You couldn't have missed Gryffindor, huh?  
Me: Sorry! This is all very confusing.  
Theodore: It's not your fault, Erica. Malfoy's not the best teacher.  
Draco: Shut ****_up_****, Nott!**

Now, Draco and I were gliding down the seemingly endless corridors. Draco had informed his head of house, a greasy hook-nosed man named Professor Snape of his dire need to see the Headmaster, and Professor Snape had consented with barely a backwards glance in our direction. Professor Snape had also given us the password to Professor Dumbledore's office.

We continued down the halls. Draco gave me a sideways glance, as if he was examining me. "You're a muggle," he stated.

"I thought we'd established that on the train," I replied, annoyance finding its way into my voice, try as I might to keep it at bay.

"I know. My father's always told me that muggles are stupid," Draco said. He hesitated before continuing. "I've never met one before, you know. A muggle. Are they all like you, Erica? I wouldn't know."

I pursed my lips in thought. "What do you mean, like me? Should I be offended or flattered?" I tossed him a grin.

"I haven't decided yet. You're obviously different."

"I try."

There was silence as we walked. Another question pricked at the back of my mind. "Are you and Pansy, you know, a thing?"

Draco frowned, the epitome of confusion. "What sort of thing?"

"You know," I said, drawing out the word and sighing. "A _thing._ Are you dating her?"

"No! Yuck!"

I laughed. "Do you still think she has cooties?"

Draco stuffed his hands in his robe pockets. "No, but I can't imagine ever- why would you even ask that?"

"Because she likes you."

"No she doesn't."

I shook my head at Draco, as though he was hopeless (which he very well might have been). "I've known the both of you for half a day and even _I_ can tell she likes you. Didn't you see her staring at you?"

Draco gave a nonchalant shrug. "I try not to look at Pansy too much." He looked up. "Here we are!"

Two stone gargoyles moved aside as Draco whispered the password, and we climbed the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but before I could, a voice cried out, "Come in."

"That was so cool…" I muttered, pushing open the door.

Draco followed me inside, shaking his head and muttering about Muggles and how easily impressible they are.

My first impression of Dumbledore was: _Gandalf! _

"Hello," Dumbledore greeted. "As I am sure Draco has already informed you, I am Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Institute. However, I don't know who you are. Would you mind introducing yourself?"

"My name is-"

Draco cut me off. "Her name is Erica Summers, and she's a muggle."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that so, Draco? Then how is it she can see Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted. I noticed that it pained him to admit that he was unsure about something. "We were hoping you would be able to give us answers. You know, if you're really as brilliant as everyone else says."

"Draco, you are dismissed."

My new friend looked as though Dumbledore had punched him in the gut. "But I want to help Erica!" he protested. For the first time since I met Draco, he seemed genuinely upset about something.

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand, Mr. Malfoy. However, if I am to help, Miss Summers, I need you to exit my office. You may return to the Great Hall for dinner. Miss Summers will be there shortly."

Draco made a face, but made his way to the door anyway.

Once we were alone, the Headmaster turned to me. "Erica, I would like you to tell me exactly how you came across the Hogwarts Express."

"Yes sir."

I began the story, telling of my trip to King's Cross Station with Maxine and falling through the barrier at what Draco had referred to as 'Platform 9 ¾. By the time I talked about meeting my newfound friends on the train, Dumbledore appeared to be lost in thought.

"I see." He paused. "Tell me, Erica, what exactly did you see when you were riding up to Hogwarts?"

My mind flickered back to the carriage ride. My memory was dulled by hunger, and I struggled to remember. "A castle," I said finally. _I hope that was the right answer,_ my mind chorused in my head.

Dumbledore gave a nod. "Does anyone besides Mr. Malfoy know you are a muggle?"

"No. Draco told people I was a Beauxbatons exchange student. But there was a girl on the train who bought me a chocolate frog because I was trying to use muggle money. She might have a hunch that something strange was going on," I mused.

"Can you describe her?"

I thought again. A mental picture of the girl from the train appeared, and I closed my eyes to concentrate on the image.

"She had bushy brown hair, and brown eyes. Her tie was gold; that's Gryffindor, right?" Something else came to mind. "She knew Draco. They weren't friendly, though. They were having, like, a nonverbal battle."

Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, I believe you are describing Miss Hermione Granger. I will send for her later today and ask her to keep your predicament a secret."

"Could I—" my voice faltered "—go home?"

"Miss Summers. If it is alright with you, I would like to find out how you are able to see through our Wards. These Wards are in place to keep muggles from discovering our world," Dumbledore explained. "You are the second muggle I have seen with the ability to see through them, and it is a topic that interests me."

I frowned. "Would it be possible to _call_ my parents?"

Dumbledore regarded me with a firm expression. "Muggle technology does not work in Hogwarts, my dear. However, if you would come to my office tomorrow morning after breakfast, I would be happy to escort you to the village to contact your family. Would that be alright?" he asked.

"Yes." My voice sounded pained, and Dumbledore gave me a sympathetic look before scribbling a note on a piece of parchment.

"Take this to Professor Snape, and join Draco in the Great Hall."

I paused. "I don't know where that is, sir. I can't remember."

"Of course," Dumbledore said with a curt nod. "Come along, then. I shall escort you there myself. I imagine you must be hungry."

My stomach grumbled in response. I followed Dumbledore down the corridors, chewing the inside of my cheek as I walked. He called to me over his shoulder. "You'll sit with the Slytherins," he said. "It seems you've already made many friends in that house."

"Yup." I thought of Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne, my new companions from the train.

When Dumbledore and I reached the Great Hall, he led me to the Slytherin table. I slipped into the seat between Draco and Theodore. Dumbledore continued the walk to the Hogwarts's Staff Table.

"What happened?" Draco whispered. He tucked into his plate of beef casserole and I took a piece of steak-and-kidney pie.

"I talked to Dumbledore. He said I'm going to be staying with the Slytherins for the time being," I said. I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice. "I'm also going down to Hogsmeade to call my parents in the morning."

Draco nodded with his mouth full of casserole. "The way I see it, it could be worse. You could be with the Gryffindors."

Blaise reached over and patted Draco on the shoulder. "That's Malfoy for you. Always so _optimistic._"

"More like _narcissistic_," Daphne coughed. I laughed.

"But who's the one who wouldn't stop talking about wanting to ask Potter to Hogsmeade?" Pansy asked with a smirk on her face. Daphne screeched and elbowed Pansy, hissing at her to shut up.

I was confused. "Who's Potter?"

Daphne gaped at me, and then she turned to Draco. "You taught her about Wizarding history and didn't mention the boy who lived? For shame..."

"I didn't think it was important."

Blaise gave a chuckle and peered down the table at me. "It's because every time Potter and Malfoy face off, Malfoy looks like a complete idiot. More so than usual, anyway." Draco playfully punched Blaise's shoulder.

"Liar," but Draco smirked as he said it.

We continued to eat. I watched the others laugh and joke with each other as if they had known each other for years (which, according to Draco, they had).

By the time I followed Pansy and Daphne into what would be my new dormitory for the next few years, I was already feeling at home at Hogwarts.

**In the next chapter: Erica gets a shocking surprise, and makes a new friend. **


	4. The Phone is Ringing

**Previously, on ****_Of Things Unse-_**

**_BEEP_****! This is a public service announcement of most importance. Please pay close attention. Cristen does not own Harry Potter. She never has, and she never will. Thank you. Now back to your regularly scheduled program.**

**Previously, on ****_Of Things Unseen:_**** Erica, a muggle girl, fell through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾. No one understands why she is able to see through the barrier, and Dumbledore wants her to stay at Hogwarts so they can run tests on her. Erica has plans to talk to her parents in the morning, whom she hasn't spoken to and she is certain are frantic. And that's what you missed on ****_Of Things Unseen._**

Erica

When I awoke the next morning, I was filled with a buzzing anticipation of talking to my parents, and even my annoying nine-year-old pest, Alec. I even hoped Dumbledore would let me call Maxine as well. Knowing my best friend, she was probably freaking about at my random disappearance.

I sat up in my bed, blinking the sleep from my eyes. I could see Daphne sitting on Pansy's bed. They were painting their nails a pretty shade of plum purple. The other girls in the room, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bullstrode, were slumbering softly.

While they sat, I slipped into the bathroom, which was painted a pale shade of green. I stepped into the shower and washed quickly, lathering up my hair as I thought. I would talk to my family today, my mother, my father and Alec. I wondered if they missed me.

I stepped out of the shower and brushed my teeth. Somehow, my luggage had made it to Hogwarts. I supposed I had Dumbledore's magic to thank for that. My mouth foaming, I spit toothpaste in the sink as another idea struck me, settling in the pit of my stomach.

_Magic._

How was I supposed to blend it at Hogwash- I mean Hogwarts- if I couldn't cast a single spell? I would have to ask Dumbledore.

I rinsed my mouth out and pulled on one the Slytherin robes Dumbledore had sent to me. That man thought of everything. When I went back into the dormitory, Daphne, Pansy and Millicent were in the same positions as when I left them.

There was silence as I pulled my damp- and quickly curling- hair into a messy bun. Daphne turned to me. "Morning, Erica. How was your first night here?"

"Long."

"Good for you," Pansy snapped. She narrowed her eyes in my direction. "Just for the record, I don't like you. Stay away from Draco."

With a sigh, Daphne flipped a page in her magazine. I read the title: _Teen Witch Weekly. _"Jeez, Pansy, she just met the boy. Could you be any more obvious?"

My brain didn't seem to be on speaking terms with my mouth that morning. "He doesn't like you," I blurted. I regretted it immediately, but continued. "He told me so himself. He said he tries not to look at you too much, and he's never even thought of _you_ in that way before I asked him if he likes you."

"You little b—h!" Pansy screeched. She lunged at me, but Daphne got between us.

"Chill out, Pans."

Pansy's chest heaved up and down, and her pug-like face was splotchy. "That little… little… there isn't even a word to describe her!"

I took a steadying breath. "Very good, Pansy. You don't seem like the type with a very extensive vocabulary. That was almost literate!"

"Whatever!"

_'You should go,' _Daphne mouthed. I turned and left the dormitory with a huff. When I reached the deep green common room, Draco was sitting on a sofa. Two boys were with him. One leaned against the armrest of the sofa and the other had his arms folded as he stood against the wall for support.

Draco gave me a half-smile. "Good morning, Erica."

"Morning," I answered. I turned away from the slightly bigger of Draco's companions, who was ogling me in an unnerving way.

"Erica, you haven't met my bodyguards. This is Crabbe, and that's Goyle." Draco motioned me closer and whispered, "Stay away from them, they're idiots."

I stifled a laugh.

The one identified as Goyle nodded in recognition. "Erica," he grunted. He stuck a meaty hand in my direction. I shook the hand, trying not to make a face at its clamminess.

Draco rose off the sofa with an aristocratic grace. He motioned for me to follow him, and I did so, puzzled. "Where are we going, Draco?" I asked. My friend's steps were long, and my shorter legs moved twice as quickly to keep up."

"Breakfast. Nott is already there."

_Nott._ That was Theodore, I remembered. "Where's Blaise?" I asked.

Draco looked back in the direction of the Slytherin common room. "Sleeping," he answered. "This is much too early for Zabini to be in the land of the living." As we walked, I wondered if Draco always referred to his comrades by their surnames.

We reached the Great Hall. As Draco led me to the Slytherin table, I passed the girl who bought me a chocolate frog on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione Granger, I think her name was. She beamed at me, but eyed Draco wearily.

"Granger," he spat, voice full of venom.

"Malfoy," Hermione answered. She bore her teeth in what she probably thought was a menacing look, but made her look constipated. Then her expression softened. "Good morning Erica."

Before I could respond, Draco grabbed my wrist and yanked me away, shoving Hermione rudely. "Don't talk to her," he hissed. "She's a Gryffindor, and a mudblood. If you're going to be a Slytherin, you'll have to play the part accurately."

"_Excuse_ me?" I said. I yanked my arm out of Draco's grasp. "I'm sure Gryffindors say the same thing about Slytherins. I have no way to know that you are the victim in your little childish feud. I can figure out the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Draco winced, as if my words brought back a memory. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we just met. How are you telling me who I can and can't be around?" I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Besides, I'm a muggle, remember? You aren't even supposed to be talking to me." With a huff, I made my way to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Theodore.

Draco sat alone further down the table.

"Good morning," Theodore said.

I yawned. "Good morning."

Theodore glanced at the Staff table. Dumbledore gave me a nod of recognition. "The Headmaster came over here looking for you. He said something about talking to your parents."

"Oh yeah," I said. "My parents wanted to make sure I transferred properly from… from Beauxbatons, and so I'll be sending them an owl." I gave myself a virtual pat on the back for remembering the things Draco taught me.

"That's nice."

Theodore and I chewed in silence.

Pansy, Millicent and Daphne walked in soon after. Pansy stuck her nose in the air and gave a haughty sniff before making an (albeit aristocratic) beeline for Draco, with Millicent following in her wake. Daphne chose to join Theodore and me.

"Good morning," I chirped.

Daphne ran her hand through her blonde curls. "Hey. I hope you guys don't mind me crashing your little party of two. I needed an escape from the queen bee, her mindless drone, and her hostage." She gave us a tired grin before glancing down the table at Pansy.

"That bad, huh?" Theodore laughed. He bit into his toast. "What happened?"

"Well, new girl told Pansy that Draco doesn't like her, and she sort of flipped out." Daphne turned to me. "I had to hear her very wordy rant."

Theodore quirked his eyebrows at me. "She did that?" he nodded in approval. "I like you, kid. You're gutsy. But listen, I don't know how things work around Beauxbatons."

_That makes two of us,_ I thought.

"Around here, people follow the social hierarchy. At least in Slytherin," Theodore finished.

Daphne gestured with her hands. "Think of our House as the African Savannah. Draco and Pansy are the lion and the lioness. They're at the top of the food chain, free to prey on whomever they desire. You, as of right now, are a baby antelope. You are innocent, fragile, and one mistake could end you."

I made a face. "It's that cutthroat around here, huh?"

"Yes," answered Theodore. "Most of our social statuses are based on how rich or pure our families are. The Malfoys and the Parkinsons are one the seven noble Pureblood families, so their popularity in the house is pretty much carved in stone."

"Our families are pure, but not like theirs," Daphne added.

I nodded, taking a swallow from the goblet in front of me. The juice inside was a brownish-orange color; sweet with a slightly tangy taste. Theodore watched my face as I drank. "It's pumpkin juice," he explained.

"It tastes good," I said.

Theodore looked around the Great Hall. "Where's Trace?"

Daphne laughed. "Are you seriously asking where Tracey is?" she snorted. "Probably by the lake doodling a tree or something."

"Tracey Davis likes to draw," Theodore explained. He went on to talk about how despite the fact the Daphne was Tracey's best friend; they were often at odds because of their different personalities and clashes they caused.

According to Theodore, Daphne was clever- but nowhere near a Hermione Granger- but Tracey was airheaded and often clueless about her surroundings. Daphne was a skilled Quidditch player, but Tracey would rather curl up with a pencil in her sketchbook in a corner and draw.

I had just taken my last bite of eggs when I saw Dumbledore rising from the Hogwarts staff table. "I'll see you guys later," I told Theodore and Daphne. I began to follow Dumbledore to the door of the Great Hall, my shorter legs struggling to keep up with his longer ones.

"Wait for me!"

Theodore ran to catch up to me. I paused, watching Dumbledore float through the doors. "What is it?" I asked. My voice sounded snappy, and I winced at Theodore's hurt expression.

He flipped his short brown hair away from his eyes. "I'm coming with you."

"Theodore, I-"

"You can't argue your way out of this. I talked to Dumbledore. He said-" Theodore squinted in thought "-he was pleased at how well you were adjusting to your 'unfamiliar surroundings,' and that I was welcome to accompany you to Hogsmeade."

I groaned inwardly. If Theodore came, how would I properly explain to my parents what happened? In Theodore's mind, I was a pureblood witch who had known about magic my whole life. _Although, _I reasoned, _according to Draco, Dumbledore always knew what he was doing. _If this was truly the case, he wouldn't have invited Theodore without a reason.

"Are we going, or what?"

"Alright," I answered. I led Theodore out of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood, waiting for us patiently. As we walked out of the castle, I tried to send Dumbledore subliminal messages.

_Why is Theodore here? What's happening? Answer me! _

The man looked at me and gave me a smile that reached his twinkling blue eyes. "I hope your slumber was as _comfortable_ as Beauxbatons Palace," he said finally. I nodded, not really paying attention to him, but to the Hogwarts scenery.

I had never seen anything quite so beautiful. When I had arrived at Hogwarts, night had fallen. In the morning light, it was a breathtaking sight, one we definitely didn't have at my all girls' school back home in Wales.

By the time the three of us reached the village, I had made a mental picture of the grounds, and come to the conclusion that I wanted my Christmas cards to be taken in front of the castle. Although if I showed it to anyone I knew, they would see a dilapidated building, and they'd wonder why I chose that for my Christmas cards.

"Use your phone here," Dumbledore said. He beckoned Theodore to him, and they wandered off to the side. They began to whisper in soft tones.

With trembling fingers, I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed my home number. I held the phone to my face as it rang.

I counted the rings, fiddling with my silver and green tie. _Ring. _One. _Ring. _Two. _Ring. _Three. Finally, there was a click, and heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. "Hello?" I said tentatively. "Mom? Dad? Alec?"

"Your parents… not here," a thickly accented voice said.

"Mrs. Spalding?"

There was a pause. "Yes. I sorry. No parents home." I heard the sound of metal clanking, possibly keys in a door.

I shook my head to organize my thoughts. "Where are they, Mrs. Spalding? And, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you in my house?"

"Parents not here. Alec not here. I look for sewing machine, but parents not home."

"But where did they go?"

"I not sure. If they come, I will call."

I bit my lip in thought. If I was at Hogwarts, I wouldn't be able to talk to Mrs. Spalding on the phone. Where could my parents have gone? Money was scarce, I knew, so they wouldn't have taken a trip. It was a scrape to send me to visit Maxine's sister before school started.

"Don't call," I said finally. "I'll call you when I can. If… if my parents come back, tell them that I met some old friends in Birmingham with Maxine, and I'll be staying with them until further notice. Please tell Alec to stay out of my room, and that I love my parents, and that I want them to-"

A heavy sigh resounded through the speaker. "Message too long," Mrs. Spalding snapped. "I tell them you went bye-bye."

"Mrs. Spalding," I whined. Her memory, as everyone in my neighborhood knew, was extremely inadequate. I could hear muffled voices on the other line. The other voice was extremely familiar, but I was unable to place the speaker. Mrs. Spalding cleared her throat, and I waited to hear what she would say.

"I leave now. Bye-bye."

There was a sharp _click._

I closed my phone slowly, and slipped it into my pocket. Theodore and Dumbledore took steps closer to me.

"Everything alright, Erica?" Theodore asked.

"Yes," I said. My voice was small, and Dumbledore gently pulled Theodore back.

"Give her a bit of space, Mr. Nott."

Tears stung the corner of my eyes, threatening to spill onto my cheeks. Theodore, Dumbledore and I began the walk back to the castle. I wished more than anything that Dumbledore hadn't allowed Theodore to come along, because I was determined not to cry in front of a boy I had just met.

When we reached the castle, Dumbledore shooed Theodore off to his second class of the day, Potions with the Slytherins.

"Tell me what happened, Erica."

I relayed my phone conversation to the old wizard, and he stroked his beard as he thought. "Well, I think we should get results on your abilities as soon as possible, Erica, and I'll have you back in Wales before you know it."

I gave a nod. "Alright Professor."

"In the meantime," Dumbledore continued, "You can't attend classes with the Slytherins. It would be strange if you sat in Charms class unable to produce a charm. You can remain in the library while your friends attend classes."

"Stay in the library all day?"

"Feel free to explore the castle, as well."

That sounded better. But maybe a few hours in the library wouldn't kill me. "Thank you, Professor."

"You are free to go," Dumbledore said. He started in the direction of his office, whistling "We're Off to See the Wizard" as he went.

_Oh the irony,_ I thought with a smile. _Now which way is the library?_

**In the next chapter: Erica and Hermione meet again, and the Gryffindors have a dispute. **

**Please leave a nice little review! In case you haven't noticed, I try to update every Sunday. I feel that having a set day stops me from writing/uploading two or three chapters a day and then going through weeks of writer's block. So, yeah….**


	5. The Library

**Hi. Cristen here. I usually try to update on Sundays. However, it's Monday, and here we are. So… yeah. It was Mother's Day, and I didn't have a chance to post my chapter. Sorry to anyone who's is reading and (hopefully) enjoying this story. I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Erica, her family, Maxine, and maybe some random students who will make appearances in later chapters. **

**Previously, on ****_Of Things Unseen: _****Erica Summers accidentally got on the Hogwarts Express, and she is staying in the castle so Dumbledore can test her to find out why she's special and can see through glamour charms. The Headmaster took Erica and Theodore Nott to Hogsmeade so she could contact her parents, who have mysteriously disappeared along with Erica's brother. Erica has also made an enemy out of Pansy Parkinson, which wouldn't be so bad except Pansy's kind of scary when she's mad. And that's what you missed on ****_Of Things Unseen._**

Hermione

I stuffed my time-turner back under my shirt and made my way to the library. Theoretically speaking, I had time for a break before I went to Arithmancy.

Once I assured Madam Pince that I wasn't cutting class (in a sense) I weaved through stacks of books and plucked my favorite off a shelf. Hopefully Lavender Brown would finish with my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ soon. The space that the volume had once occupied on the shelf left a peephole to another table in the library.

I saw Erica Summers, the mysterious new girl, browsing the restricted section. "Hello!" I whispered.

"Who's there?"

Erica's words were accompanied by falling books. She swore under her breath and kneeled down to retrieve them. I bent to help her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She gave a nod. "Yes. Just a little tired."

"Are you settling in, all right?"

"Yes. The Slytherins are very nice."

I snorted. "Is that so? You must know different Slytherins than I do. They aren't exactly winning any stellar citizenship awards."

Erica pursed her lips in thought. "Well, Pansy is a bit of a pain. And Draco acts a little bigoted. But Theodore and Daphne seem nice," she said. She stood up and placed her books on a nearby table before sitting. "Care to join me?"

"I'd love to."

I sat at the table with Erica. Aside from the three Ravenclaw sixth years near Madam Pince's desk, the library was deserted. "So, how do you like Hogwarts?"

Erica shrugged and drummed her fingers on a book. "It's okay, I suppose. It just takes a bit of getting used to."

"Is it different from Beauxbatons?"

Erica looked panicked. "Um… I guess. Beauxbatons is a nice school too."

I raised my eyebrows, but didn't press the topic. She seemed uncomfortable enough as it was. "Anyway, why aren't you in class?"

"Dumbledore is giving me a few days to adjust before I start going to classes," Erica said.

I leaned back on my chair and folded my hands. Just then, a memory fought its way to the front of my mind, past Arithmancy equations and Charms spells. I narrowed my eyes at Erica. "You're the strangest witch I've ever met."

"What do you mean?" Erica asked. Her voice trembled.

"What I _mean_ is that yesterday you were on the train using pounds to try and buy chocolate frogs. Then you're in the library, instead of being in any of your classes. Plus, you don't really _know_ anything about Beauxbatons or Hogwarts," I said. A thought dawned on me. "Merlin's beard, Erica! Are you a muggle?"

Erica obviously wasn't expecting that question. Her body tensed, and then she gave a small sigh. "Yes. I am. But you can't tell anyone."

I stuffed my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ into my shoulder bag and nodded at her. "I won't. Gryffindors honor."

"According to Blaise Zabini, Gryffindors have no honor," Erica said. It wasn't an accusation; just an honest statement.

I rolled my eyes. "And some Gryffindors would say that Slytherins are all heartless pureblood fascists, but Draco seems to have taken to you pretty well. He was practically following you like a lost puppy on the train."

Erica gave me a shrug. "He was teaching me about the Wizarding world."

"He knows you're a muggle?"

"Yes. Is that a big deal?" Erica asked.

I nodded frantically. "It sort of is. Apparently, Malfoy is a huge hypocrite. I mean, he makes fun of people for being around muggleborns, and then befriends a muggle. He goes on and on calling me a mudblood, and-"

"Miss Granger!" Madam Pince called from her desk. "Watch your language."

"Yes ma'am," I said. Then I lowered my voice and turned back to Erica. "Do you understand why it's such a big deal?"

Erica nodded. "Yes. I don't understand why the Wizarding world is so prejudiced. You all have magic, right?"

"I've been thinking that for three years."

She gave me a bright smile. "I still can't believe you figured out that I'm a muggle. Draco was right. You really are the brightest witch of your generation."

"Malfoy said that about me?"

"Yes," Erica said with a nod. She continued talking, ignoring the tinge in my cheeks. "He told me about you and some boy named Wesley."

I laughed. "I assume you mean Weasley. Ron is one of my best friends," I answered. Almost as an afterthought, I added, "And so is Harry Potter."

"I've heard of him," Erica said. "Are he and Draco enemies or something?"

"Well, when we were first years, Harry rebuked Draco's friendship. They've been at odds ever since," I said. I began to explain the events that their feud had caused, including Ron vomiting up slugs in second year.

We spent the afternoon talking, until Susan Bones (my Hufflepuff friend/Herbology partner) rushed into the library. "Hermione," she panted. "You missed Arithmancy and Herbology!"

My hand instinctively flew to the time-turner around my neck. Had I really spent so many hours talking to Erica? Never in my life had I missed a class before, let alone two! I would need to go back in time and attend my classes.

"Thanks, Susan."

Susan gave me a nod, and looked quizzically at Erica. "I don't believe we've met," she said.

"I'm Erica Summers. I'm a Slytherin."

"Oh. That's… um, nice," Susan stammered. She turned on her heel and ran out of the library. Erica gave me a confused look.

I sighed. "Don't advertise the fact that you're a Slytherin, or you'll get a lot of that," I explained. Erica's face fell. I gave her a shrug. "The Slytherins are often a nasty bunch to other houses, so lots of people have bad memories that they associate with the house."

"What's yours?"

"My what?" I asked.

Since I had the time turner, there was no point rushing off to class at the moment. I might as well finish my conversation with Erica.

Erica swung her leg over her chair and straddled it. "You _know_," she said, emphasizing the word. "Your 'bad memory' from the Slytherins. You said most people have some. I assumed you were speaking from experience."

"Well, Malfoy is kind of an arse," I began. "Excuse my language. Anyway, when we were in first year, he found out when my birthday was. He snuck into the Owlery and sent me an anonymous Dungbomb that went off in the Great Hall. It had to be fumigated, I still smelled like dung for weeks afterward. And that was only the beginning."

The memory was still fresh, even though it was nearly two years ago. That incident had reminded my eleven-turned-twelve-year-old self that even nineteen days into the year, I had no friends. I swiped the back of my hand across my eyes and stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry," Erica called. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

"It's okay. I need to go to class anyway. But you can sit with us at lunch, if you'd like."

"Alright then."

Erica tried to hide her disappointment, and I hurried out of the library before she could convince me to stay. Once I reached the Gryffindor common room (which was empty, because everyone was in class at the time) I took the time-turner from under my shirt.

_I mark the hours, every one, nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value unto you are gauged by what you have to do._

Carefully, I gave the time-turner four careful turns. The common room around me began to whirl, and I waited patiently for it to reach the destination. By the time the device stopped spinning, I was no longer alone in the common room.

George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet were sitting on the couch, hunched over a potions book. They looked up at me curiously.

"Where'd you come from, Hermione?"

I sighed and raised my wand. "_Obliviate_."

Their faces went blank. George shook his head as if there was water in his ears. "Oh. Hullo, Hermione. What are you doing?"

"I came to get my Arithmancy book. Don't mind me."

They went back to the potions book, murmuring in quiet tones. I patted myself on the back in my head. _Well done, Granger. Well done._

Then I rushed off to Herbology, careful to avoid the library (where I knew past-Hermione would be talking to Erica).

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Ron wrinkled his freckled nose in distaste as Erica attempted to sit at the Gryffindor table. She frowned back at him. I scowled at Ron. "What do you mean, 'what is she doing here?' Erica is my friend," I said indignantly.

"But she's a Slytherin!" Ron argued.

"Yes _Ronald_," I said with a sniff. "And you're a Gryffindor. Now that we're done stating the obvious, could Erica sit down now?"

But Ron wasn't done. "You know, Marcus Flint probably sent her to spy on Harry so they could learn our Quidditch tactics," he said. "It's a conspiracy! They've resorted to cheating so they can win the Quidditch Cup!"

Harry shook his head and shot Erica a grin. He twirled his finger beside his head in the universal sign for 'completely and totally crazy.' She smiled back. I grabbed Erica by her elbow. "The people down here are apparently biased pricks," I said. "Let's go sit with Ginny."

"Don't tell me she's brainwashed you, Mione!" Ron called after us. He turned to Harry with an exasperated look. "At least you're with me."

"You're off your rocker, mate."

Ron threw his hands in the air, and I dragged Erica to where Ginny was sitting with Padma Patil and Lavender Brown, listening to them gossip. "Hey, Hermione," Ginny greeted. "Who's this?"

"I'm Erica summers," my newest friend said. She firmly shook Ginny's hand slid into the empty seat next to her.

Ginny shook out her past shoulder-length fiery red hair and quickly pulled it back into a sleek ponytail. "My name is Ginny Weasley. The complete prat you just talked to is my brother Ron. What'd he say this time, Hermione?"

I smiled. "He accused Erica of being a Slytherin spy here to cheat for the Quidditch Cup," I said. I sat on Ginny's other side. "He's a little crazy."

"Then why do you fancy him?"

Lavender gave me a knowing look before continuing, holding up her hand to silence my words. "I know you do. Parvati's even written about it in her book." At these words, the Indian girl slid a thick novel across the table. It was called _Parvati Tells All._ My roommate's face grinned up on the cover as she winked at me and waved.

"On page 394, Parvati very clearly talks about how to tell a girl likes someone, and she used you and Ron as examples," Lavender said.

"I do not like Ron," I replied.

I could feel my cheeks heating up, and I turned away to hide the blush. Ginny saw my discomfort and changed the topic. "So, Hermione, how was Ancient Runes today?"

"It was very informative," I began. "We started studying an ancient group called Shadowhunters who use Runes to protect…"

I continued to give them a condensed- but only slightly- version of my lecture from that morning. As I talked, I could feel my time-turner against the hollow of my throat, I reminder of the slip-up I had that morning. If I missed any classes, it would cause suspicion, and Professor McGonagall might take it away from me.

One little mistake could cost me my opportunity to take every class Hogwarts had to offer me. I knew it was possible. Percy Weasley was currently doing the same thing, and was the person who told me to talk to Professor McGonagall about the idea.

Every drop of knowledge would be absorbed, and I would ensure that I was distraction free until I graduated. Because if there's one thing I didn't need, it was more drama.

**In the next chapter: Theodore gives Erica a tour of the castle, Hermione comes up with a brilliant plan (the only kind she has) and something strange is discovered.**


	6. Carina Quigley

**Hola, mi amigos! I think from now on, updates will be on Mondays instead of Sundays. It is too hectic a day to post, so here is the last Sunday update! Also, I still don't own Harry Potter. Nothing's changed in a week; I didn't magically (see what I did there) gain the rights to the most amazing series ever to exist. Nope. That did not happen.**

**Previously on Of Things Unseen: Hermione met Erica in the library, and they talked for a while even though Hermione had classes to go to. It was alright, because Hermione just used the time-turner (which no one is supposed to know about) to make up the lessons. Hermione also learned about Erica's secret, and she's sworn not to tell. **

Erica

When I woke up on the second week of Hogwarts classes, I was greeted by a set of squinting eyes hovering directly over mine. I yelled and bumped my head on the culprit's head. Ruddy cheeks pulled away from me, and my vision became less blurry.

Tracey Davies began to apologize profusely. "Sorry, Erica, I didn't want to wake you, but Theo's downstairs. He says Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

"Let the girl sleep, Trace," Daphne muttered from across the room, half-asleep herself. She groaned and rolled over.

"I'm really sorry."

I smiled into my pillow. "It's okay, Tracey. I mean it."

Tracey gave me a firm nod and sat at the foot of my bed to readjust her hair. Her charcoal-colored locks were swept back in a bun, and she had slipped a pencil through the tresses. Now, Tracey removed the pencil and began to draw a picture of my feet on her sketchpad.

"You're so weird, Trace," came Daphne's muffled voice.

I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. As I combed the sleep-wrought tangles out of my hair, I thought of my family. In the mornings back home, Alec would stay in the shower for a good twenty minutes, locking the door so I couldn't get in while he hogged the hot water.

This time in the morning, my father would have been downstairs in the kitchen. He would be frying eggs and flipping chocolate chip pancakes (my favorite), while my mother sipped coffee and read the paper. She couldn't cook for anything, I knew, but right now I would love to taste a burnt enchilada from her stove.

A lump formed in my throat, and I took my cell phone out of my nightgown pocket. 0 bars. _Dumbledore was right_, I mused. _The service didn't work in Hogwarts. _There was a part of me that had hoped he was wrong, just so I could call Maxine and talk to her.

I stepped into the shower. In the Slytherin bathrooms, the showers were in a big room with faucets attached to the walls. Each occupant could pull a partition around herself (probably for the modest girls), although I had had the discomfort of passing a seventh year girl standing proudly in her birthday suit.

As I washed, I continued to think. My mind flashed back to thoughts of my father, rudely snapping at a waitress because she had accidentally added nuts to my sundae. I was highly allergic to nuts, in case you hadn't guessed. The memory caused my throat to swell horribly.

By the time I reached the green underwater common room, Theodore was leaning casually against a wall, with an expression that read 'My-name-is-Theodore-Nott-and-I-am-too-good-for-ch airs.' When I descended the stairs, Theodore stood up.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I responded.

Theodore gave a nod. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I was confused for about good two or three seconds, and then I remembered; Tracey told me that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office. Was Theodore sent to get me or something? Was he the official Erica-fetcher?

Despite my mental confusion, I followed Theodore out of the Slytherin Dungeons. The eerie green light cast a glow on his milky skin as we walked. "Do you ever come to classes?" Theodore asked suddenly. He shoved his hands in his trouser pockets.

"I'm still… _adjusting_ to Hogwarts."

Theodore looked skeptical, but he didn't press the topic. I'm sure he was thinking about the fact that first years are expected to find their way around the castle after one night of stay, and I was still spending my time in the library, occasionally talking to Hermione Granger.

I liked Hermione. She was much more patient than Draco about explaining wizard politics and etiquette, which I believed stemmed from the fact that she had- at one point- been in the same boat as me. Of course, some questions she couldn't answer, but we were happy to browse the library shelves until we were practically bursting with knowledge.

Before coming to Hogwarts, I had never liked school. I wasn't what some might called 'academically gifted' or 'exceptionally smart' or 'a stellar student.' However, the books on the shelves at Hogwarts didn't talk about conjugating French verbs, chemical reactions or the French-Indian War. The subjects were much more interesting (although Draco would swear that Goblin Rebellions weren't all _that_ captivating).

Of course, the fact that I was at a school for magic even though I had no magic sort of rained on my parade. It was as if all of my friends had been given super-fast jet planes and I got a bicycle. You sort of feel as though you've gotten the short end of the stick.

Hermione was smart enough to buy an extra wand from Ollivander's. This way, I at least _looked_ like I belonged at Hogwarts, even if I didn't.

Outside of my head, I realized that Theodore had been talking. I smiled and nodded as if I had been listening the whole time.

"… always comes late," he was saying. "She stays with her Grandfather in Switzerland during the summer, and she spends the first week up there with him."

I thought quickly. "And what did you say her name was?"

Theodore looked surprised. "Carina. Carina Quigley. She's in third year, like us, except she thinks she's better than everybody else."

"So, your typical mean girl?" Then I snorted. "I thought Pansy Parkinson had that position under lock and key."

"No," Theodore laughed, as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Pansy and her little 'posse,' if you will, like to reign when Gray's in Switzerland. When the cat's away, the mice will play," he said through his snickers.

I turned around to face him as we walked backwards. "What you're saying is, everyone is afraid of a cat."

"No," Theodore corrected. "But cats are scary."

"Seriously?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes. Granger's little demon scratched me the other day." He showed me the bright red mark on his wrist.

"Aww. You poor thing."

"I know."

We reached Dumbledore's office and I whispered the password. The gargoyles moved aside, and Theodore followed me up the winding stairs.

When we arrived at the top, the Professor was settled behind his large desk with a broad smile on his face. He gestured to the two empty chairs across from him. I sat in one, Theodore in the other. "Good morning," Dumbledore chirped.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Have you two eaten yet?"

When we both shook our heads no, Dumbledore clapped his hands. A plate of muffins and two steaming mugs appeared before us.

"Help yourselves," he said.

I reached for a muffin and bit into it. Chocolate chip. I gagged slightly, the memory of my father in the kitchen with pancakes fresh in my mind. Tears sprung to my eyes and my hand trembled slightly. With a crooked grin, Theodore took the muffin out of my hand and ate it himself. I took a blueberry one instead.

Dumbledore waited patiently until I finished my muffin before he began to speak. "How are you adjusting, Erica?"

I sighed. I was getting tired of people asking that question. Sooner or later, someone would catch on, because Beauxbatons couldn't be much different from Hogwarts. But I answered, "I'm fine, Professor. But it's… different than what I'm used to."

This last line was delivered with a meaningful look that Theodore didn't catch because his face was buried in his mug.

"I understand," answered the man.

Theodore pulled his face away from his cup, revealing a thick cream mustache. Curious, I picked up my own mug and took a hesitant sip. Inside was hot chocolate- except it was the best I had ever tasted. It seemed to have been made with cream instead of milk, making it richer and sweeter than the hot chocolate I drank back home.

"I think we need to run some tests on you," Dumbledore continued. He eyed Theodore, and quickly added, "So we can make sure you are accurately up-to-speed on the information included in the Hogwarts curriculum."

"Yes, sir."

Theodore slammed his mug on the table and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He released a guttural groan. "That was delicious, professor."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Mr. Nott." Then he paused. "Come in!"

Before I had time to look at Theodore with a confused expression, there was a knock at the door. Then it opened.

There was a squeal, and a girl ran in, dragging designer luggage behind her. She broke into a grin and gave Theodore a hug. "Theo! How was your summer?"

"Great," Theodore mumbled.

The girl rushed on like a geyser. "I spent the summer in the Caribbean with Annadel. But halfway through the vacation, she had some bad fish and had to go home, though. Daddy's suing the restaurant. He says that he only wants to eat the best, and that was most certainly _not_ the best."

"I thought you were staying in Switzerland," Theodore said. "With your grandfather."

"No. Daddy decided that my grandfather is senile and didn't want me going down there with him anymore."

Then the girl looked at Dumbledore.

"Professor! My father just left. He sends his regards," the girl said to Dumbledore. Her smile didn't falter; teeth incredibly white against her golden skin.

Dumbledore gave her a nod of recognition. "It's lovely to have you back, Miss Quigley," he greeted with slightly less enthusiasm. "And I _am_ sorry I missed your father. Did you know he still hasn't returned my copy of _A Guide to Vampires?_

"Theo," the girl said, ignoring Dumbledore. "Who's this?"

She narrowed her black eyes at me, as if she was just noticing me. Of course, I knew full well that this new arrival had seen me from the moment she walked through the door. I mean, she walked around me to get to Theodore, and around me again to speak to Dumbledore.

Theodore grinned. "Carina, this is Erica. She's new. Erica, this is Carina. She's old."

Carina laughed musically, and put her hand on Theodore's arm. "Oh, Theo, you're even funnier than I remember!" Sensing her standing behind him, Theodore was up quickly and offered Carina his seat. I gritted my teeth.

I didn't like this girl already.

Dumbledore turned to Theodore and Carina. "Mr Nott, Miss Quigley most assuredly needs help taking her bags to the dungeons. Care to help her?"

"But what about the house elves? Aren't they supposed to-"

"Theo," Carina said with another laugh. "I'm sure you don't mind, do you? You don't mind helping me, right Theo?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you."

They turned to leave the office. Carina paused in the doorway. "It was nice to meet you… Eva."

I frowned and chose not to respond.

Now Dumbledore and I were alone. "Now," he said. "There was a reason I asked Mr Nott to help Miss Quigley with her luggage. It was because I wanted to talk to you about running some tests on you to see how you can see through glamours."

"Alright," I answered. And it was.

"Have you met Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

I thought. "Not exactly. But Hermione and Draco have talked about him." And it was strange how one man could be described so diversely.

In Hermione's opinion, Severus Snape the potions master was very skilled in his craft, but unable to teach children without being rude and biased in his instruction. The way she told it, he was evil and manipulative and only gave points to Slytherin.

However, if you asked Draco (or any Slytherin, for that matter) you would hear Snape's praises sung. According to them, he is an amazing man; a great teacher, citizen-of-the-year-material, and he should be receiving his key to the city any day now.

But I didn't tell that to Dumbledore. I just smiled, nodded, and waited for him to say whatever it was he was going to say.

"This evening after dinner, please go see Severus in his potions dungeon to begin your tests. You can bring Miss Granger along; I doubt you know where to go, and this seems like the sort of thing she'd enjoy."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome."

He picked up his quill and began to scratch ink onto parchments. That was my cue; the conversation was over. But I still had a question. "Sir? Why does Theodore always come when you want to speak with me?"

Dumbledore looked up. "Well, I suppose it's because I have developed a slight fondness for Mr Nott, and when he asks me to accompany you to my office, I can't say no. He reminds me a bit of myself. Back in my younger days, I had auburn hair the same color as Mr Nott's."

"Theodore asks to come with me?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. And he went back to his work.

As Dumbledore was such a nice man, this was a close as he was going to come to blatantly kicking me out of his office so he could get things done. I took the liberty of letting myself out, and he didn't try to stop me.

I walked down the corridor in the direction of the Great Hall. As I walked, I checked my watch. It was only 8:30, so there was half an hour until the first class of the day started. During meals, I had taken to sitting with the Slytherins for breakfast and dinner, and Hermione for lunch.

Parvati Patil had positioned herself by the double doors, and was passing out red pamphlets to everyone who walked in.

_Parvati Tells All. _

"My book was such a hit," she explained, "That I decided to publish a little newsletter to give my fans what they want."

I refrained from pointing out that she had just finished wrestling a sixth grader to the ground because he didn't want to take one. That didn't sound like a fan dying for Parvati's words of wisdom, if you asked me.

Then a thought hit me. "Parvati, Miss Gossip Queen. Tell me about Carina Quigley."

"Okay. She lives with her father and sister. Every summer she goes up to stay with her grandfather in Switzerland, and someone started a rumor that her grandfather is notorious mass murderer Sirius Black."

"Who is Sirius Black?"

Parvati reached into her satchel and pulled out that morning's copy of the Daily Prophet. "Read," she commanded. I did so, scanning the front page article about the mass murderer Sirius Black.

"Is the rumor true?" I asked.

Parvati shook her head. "No, I think George Weasley started that because Carina is sort of rude to Gryffindors."

I shrugged. I believed it. She acted like a total snob in Dumbledore's office. She seemed to be the kind of Slytherin Hermione told stories about, the kind that would send an eleven-year-old girl Dungbombs on her special day, or that would bully younger children for a laugh. This was Carina, and I realized, Draco. Did I even _know_ the real Draco? Did I want to?

"Thanks, Parvati," I said finally. I stuffed her pamphlet into my shoulder-bag and strode quickly to the Slytherin table. I joined Theodore, Draco, Daphne and Blaise.

Further down the table, I could see Pansy, Millicent and Tracey. Pansy was laughing harder than necessary, more likely than not trying to gain Draco's attention. He calmly switched seats with Blaise to move further away from her.

On the group's other side, I could see Carina Quigley. She was surrounded by four other students, two of whom were wearing Ravenclaw ties. This confused me. I mean, wasn't the point of House tables to allow students to sit with their houses?

Theodore saw me looking in Carina's direction and gave me a wry grin. "The wannabes over there are Carina's posse. That's Lyra and Buford Alcorn, Simon Melville, and Annadel O'Sullivan. They sort of follow her every move."

"How wonderful," I said dryly.

Daphne pushed her blonde hair away from her face and smiled. "Guess what, Erica? Theo and I have special permission from Dumbledore to take you on a tour of the castle. We even get to miss History of Magic!"

Draco grumbled. "Who cares? Dumbledore's an old coot."

"Don't mind him," Blaise said. "He's just upset because Dumbledore chose them over him. But don't worry, mate. I'll make sure you stay awake in Binns's class. His oddly ghostly monotone won't put you to sleep."

"Great."

I bumped Draco's shoulder with my own and grinned at him. "It's okay, Draco. We can go swimming in the lake later, right?"

"Only if you want to freeze to death," Theodore said with a laugh. "Plus, there's the Giant Squid to think about."

Daphne nodded enthusiastically. "Rumor has it, Colin Creevey- he's a Gryffindor the year below us- fell into the lake on his first year boat ride over to the castle. The Giant Squid saved him, but that was a one- time thing."

"So no swimming in the lake," I noted. "Good to know."

By the time breakfast was over, Theodore and Daphne were off. They wanted me to see everything; every hidden passageway, every nook and cranny that they knew of.

"Let's take her to the kitchens."

"Sure, let's go tickle that pear!"

Convinced I heard them wrong, I followed my two housemates to the kitchens, or what I presumed with the kitchens.

Daphne approached the portrait of a bowl of fruit and tickled it. The portrait swung open. I peered into what I could only guess to be the kitchens. Then I screamed.


End file.
